


Probably Romance

by SentimentalViolin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Major Spoilers For All Three Routes, Male My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Marriage Proposal, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Rated T for language, Romance, Short, Slight Parody, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentimentalViolin/pseuds/SentimentalViolin
Summary: A series of small 'S-Supports' between some units from Fire Emblem Fates and an original female character. I did this to practice more romantic scenes, so any feedback is appreciated. Right now it's only male units, but there may be some female units as well somewhere down the line.





	1. Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Main character is from the 'real world,' transported to the world of Fates. The characters in the army know that, although they probably don't really understand it, but Deeprealms exist so why not. She was once an 'unofficial' retainer to Leo before being thrown in prison with Kaze and Rinkah. She's also a mage and is trying to promote into Dark Knight. Any other needed context will be with the chapter. These are are meant to take place sometime in the story, so it might seem like a chapter is right in the middle of a much bigger scene. It probably is.
> 
> Corrin's takes place in Birthright.

“You called for me, Lord Corrin?” I enter Corrin’s tree house with a little hesitation. I found out a while ago that it wasn’t like the Japanese version, with rubbing galore, but more like the international versions where Corrin simply invites people in and they chat. I’ve been trying to come up with a line to say when he marries, but nothing witty comes to mind.

“Hey, Jessica! I’ve got something to run by you,” he says with his usual stupidly happy grin. He motions for me to join him at his little table and I do so. “I’ve been thinking about the future.”

“…I’m sure your future is fine, milord,” I say with a small smile. I mean, it’s true. Corrin is technically happy in all routes, even if he marries Azura in Birthright or Conquest. “But I can tell you’re serious, so… Do you want to talk about it?”

He nods and takes a breath. “Well, I’m not sure how to go about this. I was thinking about life after the war. There will be peace – I’m sure of it. I just wonder what _you’re_ going to do afterwards.”

“Hmm… I’m not sure, milord. I don’t really belong in this world… I don’t have a home to return to, or a family awaiting my return.” Actually, I plan on being Leo’s retainer for life, once this is over. He doesn’t die. I wouldn’t let him anyway.

“But…what if I gave you a family? A home to return to?” He looks off to the side, blushing slightly. What is with him today?

“Er, I don’t follow,” I say, leaning back in my chair. “Are you…planning on buying me a house? That’s generous of you, but-”

“No! I mean, I mean…” He closes his eyes and lets out a giant, shaky sigh. “I mean…I want to marry you, Jessica.” As he delivers his line, he stares right at me – me and my shocked expression.

“L-Lord Corrin!? Are you serious? Wh-what… Why…” This is so out of the blue…

“I know this seems like it’s coming out of nowhere, but I’ve always liked you…” He relaxes his expression, a nice smile forming. “You were such a mystery, and I couldn’t believe that this beautiful woman just suddenly became a huge part of my life. You’ve always stuck with me through everything. Always listening, comforting, caring…”

“But…milord… Me? I’m not even… There are so many amazing women in this army and you want _me?_ And you’re a prince! I’m…I’m not even a commoner! I’m literally…nothing.”

Corrin…you can’t be serious. I mean, I always thought you were cute and all…and Naga knows you’re practically the nicest guy to exist. And lately…have I also fallen for you?

“Don’t say that. You’re everything to me. I…I love you. I think I always have, but I was denying it.” He stands only to kneel before me. Before I can protest more, he takes my hand in his and looks up at me with a look I’ll never be able to describe – or forget. “Marry me. I want you to be mine, and mine alone. In return, I vow to always be yours. Help me reach a peace we can live in together, forever.”

“Oh, Corrin…” I wipe away tears with my free hand. Okay, Jessica, get it together. You’re only looking at your soulmate here. “I accept! I love you, too. It’s like I came to this world just so I could meet you. You have no idea how happy I am right now…”

“I’m so glad you came here, my love.” He leans up to steal a kiss, one I wholeheartedly return.

 

**Fate brought us together – I just know it. I’ll always love you, even if we’re worlds apart.**


	2. Until the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jakob's takes place in Birthright.

“You are such an idiot!” I yell at Jakob as soon as he opens his eyes. I sniff, wipe my tears away, and give him the angriest expression I could possibly make at the moment.

“…Good morning to you as well, Jessica,” he says simply, slowly sitting up in the medical cot. “Honestly, could you be any louder…”

“Don’t make me start, Jakob! You know why I’m so upset!” I say, crossing my arms over my chest to show my dissatisfaction.

He closes his eyes, hand on his chin, trying to figure out why I could possibly be mad at him. “Hmm, I’m afraid I haven’t the slightest why you would be so…upset with me.”

I grit my teeth, trying not to bark at him. Now he’s just being an asshole again. “You used all your energy to save me! Two Recover staves at once? That’s not supposed to happen! Why didn’t you just let me die? Nothing is worth you getting hurt…”

It was his turn to stare at me with such a look of displeasure. “I would never allow the woman I love to die before me. That you would even suggest such a thing…” He let out an annoyed sigh.

But excuse me, what the fuck did you say, Jakob? “Eh? L-Love!? Wh-what are you saying?” I must have misheard him. There is simply no possibility that the devoted butler Jakob would ever love someone like me.

“You cannot possibly be that dense, Jessica,” Jakob says, relaxing his features. “I’ve made my affection for you quite obvious. Why else would I spend an entire night healing you? I would not do that for anyone else, save Lord Corrin, of course.”

“I thought…I thought you hated me,” I breathe, looking down at the floor. “I never thought you could return my feelings. I mean like, I’m just _me_. I’m nothing special.”

Jakob let out a laugh. “Nothing special, you say? Jessica, do you truly not understand?” I felt his hand under my chin, tilting my head up to look back at him. The expression on his face…it gave me such warm feelings. “You are the woman who has all of my heart. You are the most important – the most _special_ – woman in my life.”

“Jakob…” I smile at him, and my heart melts when he returns it. “I love you. I love you so, so much.”

“Then perhaps you would do me the honor of being my wife?” He asks, moving his hands to gather mine in his. “I am a simple butler, but I promise to give you everything you desire.”

“Yes, you idiot…” I laugh, grinning. I throw my arms around him, embracing him like I have longed to do for so long.

He returned the embrace, holding me in arms I knew would protect and love me forever. With reluctance, he pulled away, but kept his arms around my waist. “Don’t leave me yet, dear. Stay with me for just a moment longer…”

 

**I never imagined I’d find someone to love. I vow to be ninety-nine percent devoted to you. The remaining percent? Only Lord Corrin; you need not worry.**


	3. A Knight to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silas's takes place in Conquest.

“Silas! Damn it, where the hell are you?!” The fucking nerve of that guy. Late for the night patrol, of all things? He _knows_ I hate the night patrol. Why would he do this to me? Leave me out here alone in the dark… The cold, creepy dark… With only the moon shining from above…

“Sorry, I’m la-”

“ _Eeek!_ ” I jump back at the sound, landing on the hard ground.

“Ah! Jessica! Are you all right?!” Silas asked, concern written all over his face. He reaches his hand down to help me up. “I didn’t mean to scare you, honest. Although, your little squeal of terror was kind of cute, haha.”

“Jeez, man…” I take a huge breath to calm down. “Forget it. Why are you late? You know I hate being alone in the dark. It’s scary.”

He laughs, “I know you do, but I had a good reason. Hear me out?”

“This one time.”

“Thank you,” he says with a smile. “I’ve been thinking about ways to help you get over your fear of the dark. To be honest, I couldn’t think of anything.” Oh, how helpful. Thanks bro. “But then I did think of something! I thought maybe having someone with you in the night would make it easier to sleep. And sleeping with a candle lit all night is extremely dangerous. I don’t even know why you would think to do that…”

“Are you suggesting I get a roommate?” I scoff lightheartedly. “I’m not sure that would work out.”

“Maybe I’m not being clear enough…” He holds up a ring and it glints beautifully in the moonlight. “I want to be your husband. The man that you lie down next to each night knowing that he’ll protect you from the scary things lurking in the dark.”

“Where did this come from?!” I ask, trying to keep my voice down. “I had no idea you felt this way, Silas… I have to ask, though – are you sure? You know I’m not from this world…”

“I know. I don’t care. I love you, and only you,” Silas says with his dorky little grin. “So please, let me be your knight in the night.”

“That was kind of lame, but…I accept.” He wastes no time to slip the ring onto my finger. “This is the best night of my life, Silas. Words cannot express how happy you’ve made me…”

“Another night will be the best night of your life,” he says shamelessly, chuckling at my instant blush. “For now, though, we have a patrol to do. Shall we?”

 

**I vow to always stand beside you and support you in everything you do. You don’t have to be afraid when I’m with you.**


	4. Taking Aim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi's takes place in Birthright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character's name has been changed from her placeholder name Stella to her final name Jessica.

“Wow, you…you actually hit the mark. I’m impressed,” Takumi says, breathing out in his slight disbelief. He said he was impressed, and I _think_ this might be the face of an impressed Takumi? He does sound partially sarcastic, but I’m pretty sure that’s just his normal tone.

I drop the bow back to my side and smile triumphantly. “Finally! Woo, thanks, Lord Takumi. I couldn’t have done it without the best archer in the realm for a teacher.”

“Ha! That’s true,” he says with a smug smirk. I just let out a laugh, setting the bow on a stump. “Now that you’ve shot from that distance, do you think you could use archery in an actual battle?”

“If I was forced to and there was a conveniently place bow with a few arrows maybe,” I say, turning back to face him. “I think I’ll stick with magic. It’s what I’m best at.”

“I can’t deny that,” Takumi says with a nod. “I love watching you in the battlefield, flinging your magic spells everywhere and turning the tide of battle in an instant… Your every move so calculated, so beautiful.”

I can feel my face heat up in embarrassment. Oh gods. “I…I didn’t know you paid so much attention to me, milord.”

“Wait. Did I say that out loud? Oh, gods.” Takumi’s face freezes as if he’s unsure of what to do or how to respond or anything, really. A few seconds later, he blinks, and finds his voice. “Um, I don’t suppose you could just forget what I said?” I just shake my head in response. He sighs, “Of course you can’t. Gods… This isn’t how I wanted to tell you…”

“Tell…me what?”

He takes a giant breath, preparing himself for his next words. “Well, Jessica… I guess I _have_ to tell you now. I wanted to wait until after the war, but…”

“Milord…?”

“I, I love you,” he says at last. “I know I was unforgivably rude to you when we first met, but we’ve been fighting side by side so often lately… And when you asked me to help you with your archery practice I accepted without really thinking. And the feeling I had when you reached your goal only helped make certain of how I feel.”

“Lord Takumi…this is so unexpected,” I tell him as I try to keep my own emotions under control. “Because I’m Nohrian, I thought you’d never feel the same.”

His eyes widened. “You feel the same…?”

I nod, allowing myself a small smile. “I’ve always been attracted to strength and there’s no one more powerful than you in my book. It doesn’t hurt that you’re handsome – and nice when you want to be.”

He laughs. “This turned out better than I thought it would! I’m so glad I didn’t wait until we won the war.” He steps up to me and I notice for the first time that we’re basically the same height. Cute. “Jessica, will you marry me? Don’t fall for anyone else; just be with me.”

“I’m all yours, milord.”

 

**Promise me that you won’t ever leave me, please. I can’t make it without you by my side.**


End file.
